A special time for Daine and Numair
by Hannah Salmalin
Summary: COMPLETED Just a sweet lil fic for Daine and Numair during Daine's first pregnancy, Daine's Labour and a little epilogue. Please RR
1. Default Chapter

**_A special time for Daine and Numair_**

**_Alright, when I thought of this I was very happy because a guy from my bus had just asked me out for the first time so I was very happy. (It gives all you girls out there with glasses, pimples and fat, hope. If I can get asked out and told that you are loved, anyone can). But now, I am upset coz my (evil) parents said I'm too young. Luckily the story is still with me and it is still happy. Or at least it should be._**

Numair held Daine's hand as they lay on the bed. He lifted her shirt slightly and rested one large hand on her large stomach. Daine raised her eyebrows at him. Numair smiled and he lowered his lips so he could kiss her stomach. He rained soft kisses all over her stomach.

"Numair, that tickles!" she giggled

He kissed her bellybutton. "I know." He murmured. He kept kissing her pregnant stomach, causing her to laugh.

"Stop that Numair, it tickles." She gasped

Numair grinned and looked up at her "Yes Ma," he sighed

Daine smiled "To think, in a few months that's what I'll be."

"Ma. I'll be a Da. Wow." He ran his hands through her hair. Suddenly Daine gasped and her eyes went wide. She held Numair's hand tighter and she held his hand to her stomach.

"Feel that? That's our baby kicking! I still can't believe that I'm pregnant."

"It's ours. Our baby."

Numair smiled tiredly at her and rested his head on her stomach. He was drained from all the magic he had had to use during this stupid Scanran war.

He was incredibly nervous about this whole thing; having children and being a father. It was his first child and he wanted to be a better parent than his parents had ever been. His parents had shipped him off to Carthak's great university at the age of six and he'd only seen them a few times since.

He was also terrified that his Daine and his baby would get hurt or injured during the brainless battles she was involved with. He tightened his arms around his wife and nestled up against her "Don't get hurt alright?" he told her

"Hmm?" Daine too, was weary from constant shape shifting and spying.

"Don't get hurt."

"As long as you promise not to get hurt yourself." She retorted

He nodded "Promise." They lay in silence for a few more moments before he asked "Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"I hope so. And, everyone else who matters think so, that's a good sign."

More silence settled.

Daine thought back to when she had told Numair about her pregnancy. She'd told him when she was sure of her pregnancy, a few weeks later.

_They lay, kissing gently on a bed, after being reunited for the first time in a few weeks._

"_Numair, stop." Daine whispered as his hand slid up her body and started to remove her tunic "There's something you should know. It can't wait."_

_Numair sat up slightly and gave her his attention._

"_I'm, I'm pregnant." She whispered, averting her eyes, trying not to smile. When she finally looked up she saw he stared at her, his eyes going wide. She was scared that he would be upset, or maybe even shun her. But to her surprise, he threw his arms around her and kissed her face all over._

"_Are, you, serious?" he asked between kisses_

"_Daine laughed and said "Yes."_

_He pressed his mouth to hers in hunger and passion. "I love you Daine."_

"_I love you too, Numair." _

**_Awwwww!!!!!!!!! I like this. But it isn't good. But it's happy so that's alright. I was only planning to do this as just the starting bit, but, now it's cute. I love Daine and Numair. They are so so so so so so so so so cute!!! The only cuter couple is me and Josh from my fictionpress story. Josh is HOT!!! REVEIW!!!!!!!!!! i gotta learn how to spell review!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A special time for Daine and Numair_**

**Chapter two: ****To all the people who reviewed, thank-you. I was flattered by the responses. Some made me laugh. Thanks to these people:**

**sykoelf **

**f****ell4adeadguy **

**irishdancerfromroi **

**flashrider **

**Maglenan Princess **

**Narm's Kel **

**Insomniac-Reader **

**Kit49**

**heather-marie**

**warrior of tortall**

**Narm's Briton**

**Unicorn Wave **

**Lexy **

**Disclaimer: It breaks my little heart to say this but I don't own the characters. I own a bit of the plot. It's Daine in labour and so far I am the only one here who has written that sort of thing. Or at least I think I am. I haven't read much FanFiction for a while.

* * *

**

Numair pushed past the throngs of soldiers at Mastiff. It seemed to him that people only got in the way, and wanted to converse with him, when he was in a desperate rush. His wife was in labour. For Mithros' sake, MOVE! He finally made it to his wife's rooms. He rushed to her side.

Baird stood there, attempting to calm the crying woman.

"Numair!" she saw him. He kissed her perspiring forehead.

Alanna had trained him in what to do if Daine went into labour. They had constructed several spells to make it easier and less painful.

His hand went to her lower ribcage and he muttered the spell. Her body melted back to full human. Daine lay back with a sigh but then sat bolt upright as another contraction rippled through her body.

"Baird, the spell will only last an hour." Numair said.

The duke was looking from Daine to Numair, his eyes holding the slightest bit of awe and envy. He broke out of his daze and stepped towards the bed.

Daine was now crying from the pain of the spasms. Numair put his hand to her stomach and black fire glittered around his palm. He whispered the spell and the magic raced through Daine. The muscles inside her, relaxed. As each spasm came he sent forth his magic to relax her. All that mattered was her and their unborn child. Because of the spell, the child was born in less than an hour. For a whole twenty seconds the child was human. It was a blissful baby girl, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Daine lay back with a laugh into Numair's arms when the child started shape shifting. Numair kissed his wife on the top of her head and said "Love you. You did it. We have a baby."

I'm a Da! He shouted exuberantly inside. When he spoke to his love again, he discovered the wildmage was asleep in his arms, her head resting on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A special time for Daine and Numair_**

_**Thank you to all the people who reviewed. For something that was meant to be a one-shot, this story hasn't turned out /too/ bad. This is the last chapter so enjoy it.**_

Daine fell down, completely exhausted, on the bed. Numair pulled her closer and chuckled as she sighed "I never thought I would be unhappy that she turned human,"

Now that Sarralyn was in human form, she needed constant attention and constant feedings. It was one hour into the new day when the seven week old girl had decided to wake her ma, by squealing her head off, longing to be fed.

Daine had performed this thankless task before trudging back to her bed, her head aching from the screams and fatigue.

"Lucky men, lucky Numair, don't have to feed little screaming babies every hour of the day," she grumbled as she re-arranged herself into a comfortable position in Numair's arms. Numair chuckled again but stopped at the glare she gave him; his lips quivered to fight laughter. But he knew the laws of nature: NEVER, NEVER EVER argue with a mother.

"I _would_ feed her, but as a male, I am incapable of doing that," he said in her ear.

"I know. Mithros, if I wasn't worried about the fact it may kill her, I'd put a sleeping charm on her. Or rather, get you to," Her eyelids were heavy and she felt lethargic. When Numair spoke to her again, he realised his wife was asleep.

* * *

But for all her complaining about having child, Daine rarely left her daughter's side and looked at her as if she was a gift from the gods (which in anyone's opinion, she was). She had just put Sarra down to sleep when Numair came into the room. She was just standing over the cradle, watching her. 

"Daine," he said softly from the doorway. She didn't turn to look at him, but continued smiling at the little bundle below her. He walked up to her, silent but for the click of his boots on the cool stone. He wrapped his arms around her and rested is chin on her shoulder.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" Daine whispered, not showing the fact that she had been up at midnight once again. She felt Numair nod and say "Hmm-hmm," in answer. Though he said it half-heartedly (he was more tired than Daine and he didn't even _have_ to get up!) Daine knew he meant it with whatever part of his heart she didn't fill. It was strange. Last year she had filled his whole heart, yet now he loved his daughter equally. But Daine didn't feel any less loved. Instead, she could have sworn his heart had just doubled in size, instead of trying to fit them both in. Any of their friends would have agreed with her if she had mentioned it.

And she was indeed gorgeous. She defied the guidelines of genetics; she had a soft tuft of browny/blonde her on the top of her head and sparkling cerulean eyes to match Daines, though hers were clearer than her mothers. Alanna had said it was impossible for this to have happened, but Numair had simply said "Anything is possible,"

Numair had remembered the first time he had seen those eyes.

They stood, watching their child for a few more minutes, before Daine turned and wrapped her arms around her husband and rested her head on his chest. He steered her out of the room and the door closed with a soft 'click' as Numair closed it with his foot.

They made their way to the large bed, lying on , kissing and touching gently, though doing nothing provocative. They were almost asleep in each others arms, both of them equally fatigued, when a squeal erupted in the air.

Daine moaned a little and Numair went to attend the child. He left his love lying on their bed, and returned with a chubby girl on his hip, and was smiling coyly. He looked over at her, and saw Daine was asleep, breathing softly.

He smiled to himself, and lay beside her, falling asleep himself, their Sarralyntucked in between them.

**I think the ending was an anticlimax, but I am glad it's over. People have been telling me to do the Varice is Evil story, but it's hard. I didn't think anyone would read it so…. Well, review please!**


End file.
